Abigail "Abby" Sciuto
Personality Abby is playful, lively, and loving, despite having a fascination with death. She is open to trying everything at least once and gets along with pretty much everyone. She loves loud, violent music--the louder the better. She participates in the goth subculture and will wear the makeup and dog collars at school, even if there isn't a goth culture in the magical world. She charms tattoos onto her skin as well, a spider web on her neck and the others change depending on her mood. She is addicted caffeine. Background Abby grew up in Nottingham with two deaf parents, making her fluent in sign language. Growing up, she always had lots of friends, many of whom she keeps in touch with despite currently being at Hogwarts. When she found out that she could do magic, she immediately began studying and quickly found that she loved potions. When Abby reached her teenage years she became interested in Goth culture through those friends in the Muggle world, and she shocked everyone her third year by coming back to school wearing spiked dog collars and Goth makeup. Her best friend at school is Alice Cullen and they can often be found with each other (Abby suspects her friend is hiding something, but she can’t prove it). At the age of fifteen, Abby began dating a Muggle boy named Mikel. Over time, he became more and more controlling of her life and began to stalk her, especially once she came back home from Hogwarts for the summer. He saw her receiving an owl one night when he was spying on watching her after they broke up and he decided he needed to save her from the dangers of whatever world it was that was distracting her from him. He tried to put her in danger several times until she finally called the police and got a restraining order on him; so far he has followed that order. Relationships She loves pretty much everyone, but here are the people she is especially close to. Shin Sawada Her good friend. She sees him as a younger brother and is teaching him sign language. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Her best friend and sometimes lover. She is also teaching him to sign. The Family Unit She adores her (deaf) parents and younger siblings, often writing to them at while she is away at school. If she wants to tease people, she uses the sign language she grew up using with them. Leroy Jethro Gibbs Her godfather and her supplier of caffeine. She loves to flirt and tease him but would do anything for him in a heartbeat. Soubi Agatsuma Abby adores this mysterious boy. She understands him and gets along with him really well, despite his coldness towards other people. She likes that he brings out her darker, more gothy side that allows her to play pranks on people and joke around in a way she usually doesn't with her other friends. Trivia *When Abby says she needs caffeine to live, she pretty much isn't kidding. *She wants to be a forensic scientist with the Aurors when she graduates. *She is fluent in sign language and wants to learn French. See Also lovetoujours Dean Winchester Peter Kirkland External Links Character journal